Aircraft deployed in desert regions may be subjected to the adverse effects of prolonged exposure to direct sunlight such as excessive temperature buildups within the aircraft, particularly in the cockpit area. While most aircraft have been designed to operate in extreme temperature conditions, e.g., modern day helicopters have been designed to operate in temperature conditions exceeding 140.degree. F., it is generally inadvisable to subject aircraft to extreme temperature conditions for prolonged periods of time. Prolonged exposure to high temperatures tends to degrade the avionics equipment of aircraft and/or to reduce the readiness response of the aircraft (while cooling systems are utilized to bring the avionics equipment within operating ranges). High temperatures also create a cockpit environment that is not conducive to maximum pilot efficiency and performance.
An obvious solution to the effects of excessive exposure to direct sunlight is to house aircraft in containment shelters that shield the aircraft from incident sunlight. While this solution is preferred, there are conditions that are not conducive to the use of containment shelters, either permanent or temporary. Aircraft may be deployed under rapid response conditions to underdeveloped desert locations where containment shelters are not readily available. In a similar manner, aircraft may be temporarily deployed to desert satellite locations for limited time durations which make erection of containment facilities non-cost effective.
It is known in the art to drape canvas covers over the rotor hub and rotor blades of helicopters to provide a shield which mitigates the adverse effects of direct sunlight on the helicopter fuselage. Such canvas covers are difficult to deploy, being bulky and weighty, and often require as many as ten personnel to lift, position, and secure the canvas cover in the proper position. Further, canvas material has a tendency to snag or catch on equipment discontinuities and/or obstructions in the rotor hub area or along the rotor blades, making deployment time consuming. And, canvas being a non-porous material, the stability of the canvas cover in the proper position may be adversely affected by wind conditions and/or propwash from adjacent helicopters or aircraft.
A need exists for an environmental protection apparatus that will shield aircraft, and particularly helicopters, from the adverse effects of direct sunlight. The environmental protection apparatus should be relatively insensitive to wind conditions such that the environmental protection apparatus remains stably deployed in wind conditions. The environmental protection apparatus should be relatively lightweight, compact, easy to handle, and easy to deploy. The environmental protection apparatus should also be quickly deployable utilizing only the flight crew of the aircraft.